Pressure compensating valves are widely used in the supply of gases and liquids from a high pressure supply to a low pressure user. It is often desirable to maintain the low pressure side of the valve at a substantially constant pressure irrespective of pressure fluctuations on the high pressure side of the valve. Balanced pressure compensating valves are known for this purpose.
Existing balanced pressure compensating valves are relatively expensive, complex and difficult to manufacture and service. The present invention is directed to a pressure compensating valve which can, at least in preferred embodiments, be made in a very simple form at low cost and with good performance characteristics.